Baráti szívesség
by kicsibogar
Summary: Igen, egy újabb Sara Nick novella, főhőseink kicsit fura helyzetben ...


_Megjegyzés: Épp Cryssiemmel írt közös történetünkön agyaltam, mikor ez a szokásomhoz hűen őrült ötlet kipattant a fejemből._

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 12-13éven aluliak ne nagyon olvassák, de ez szerintem épp elég megkötés._

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánlom az én kis Snickersemnek. Persze a közös történetünket sem hanyagolom el, már beszereztem a szükséges könyveket édesanyától ;)_

**Baráti szívesség**

Nick Stokes helyszínelő nyugtalanul tördelte kezét, miközben kolléganőjére várakozott. – Hidd el fiú, ez a legjobb megoldás, már minden lehetséges dolgot megtettél, és egyik sem működött! – próbálta győzködni saját magát, de szíve mélyén tudta, őrült ötlet, amit kitalált, és szerencséje van, ha Sara nem harapja le a fejét érte.

- Szia Nicky, mi újság? – mosolygott rá a lány, miközben kabátját a szekrényébe rakta.

- Semmi különös – sóhajtotta a férfi, de ő is tudta, ez még csak közel sem hangzott igaznak.

- Én nem úgy látom! Ha beszélni akarsz valakivel, tudod, hogy rám számíthatsz! – nézett rá komoly tekintettel Sara.

- Á, a beszélgetés rajtam már nem segít… - a fiatal férfi most érezte csak igazán, mennyire kétségbeesett a helyzete.

- Ki vele Stokes, mi nyomja a lelked! – a helyszínelő lány pontosan ismerte barátját, és tudta, mikor kell egy kicsit nógatni, illetve mikor kell egyedül hagyni a gondolataival. Most az előbbi ideje következett el.

- Körülbelül egy hónapja megismertem egy lányt… - kezdett bele Nicky a történetbe egy mély légvétel után.

- Ugye nem udvarlási tanácsokat akarsz tőlem kérni? – csipkelődött vele a lány.

- Ha hagynád, hogy befejezzem, amit elkezdtem, Te is rájönnél, mi a helyzet Sidle – nézett rá félig felhúzott szemöldöke alól a férfi.

- Akkor hajrá, én kíváncsian hallgatlak! – felelte még mindig gúnyos mosollyal az arcán Sara.

- Szóval megismertem egy hónapja, és nem az udvarlással volt gondom. Minden szépnek és jónak látszott, a lány csinos, okos, legalábbis annak tűnt még az elején.

- És? Kiderült, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik? – kötözködött tovább kolléganője.

- Finoman fogalmazva a leányzó egy kicsit többet képzel bele ebbe az egészbe, mint amennyi egészséges lenne – vallotta be végül Nick.

- Na igen, gondolhattam volna, a régi jól ismert férfiúi ego! Hadd találjam ki, nem akarod lekötni magad, semmi komolyra nem vágysz, csupán hancúrozni felelőtlenül, mint egy tinédzser! Azt hittem már kinőttél a gyerekkorból Stokes! – feddte meg Sara.

- A női összetartásról már nem is beszélve! Nem is ismered azt a lányt Sidle, és mégis engem tartasz egy szívtelen gazembernek! Úgy véltem, ennél jobban ismersz… - sóhajtotta a kisfiús vonású férfi.

- Magyarázd csak ki magad Stokes, egye kánya, meghallgatlak! – Sara cinikus hanglejtése nem sokat ígért. Az igazat megvallva a szíve mélyén becsületes és érzelmes férfinak gondolta Nickyt, és bármennyire igyekezett palástolni csalódottságát, szívét a kiábrándultság éles fájdalma járta át. Ha nem is gondolt bele, a lelke legféltettebb zugában volt egy kis hely, ami csakis a kisfiús vonású helyszínelőnek volt fenntartva.

- Szerinted az normális, ha valaki nem egész egy hónapos együtt járás után már az esküvőt meg a közös életeteket tervezgeti? – vágott vissza Nick, az ő hangjában is érezhető volt a csalódottság. Nem hitte, hogy Sara még az elején így leoltja.

- Lehet, hogy nagyon szerelmes beléd? Erre nem gondoltál? – kérdezett vissza a lány kicsit kevesebb éllel hangjában.

- Hidd el, láttam már szerelmes nőt, és ő még csak közel sincs hozzá. Neki annyival ki is fújtam, hogy a jóképű pasija vagyok, aki jól mutat az oldalán… - a férfi hangjába egyre több elkeseredettség vegyült.

- Nicky, miért nem keresel egy hozzád illő lányt, aki szeret és megbecsül téged? – Sara most már teljesen megenyhült, ráadásul a férfi szemében könnyek csillogtak, és ettől az ő szíve is összefacsarodott.

- Azt hiszed az olyan könnyű, ráadásul nincs egy szabad percem sem, Jenny állandóan hívogat, hogy mit csinálok, mikor láthat újra. Megpróbáltam vele megértetni, hogy ez nem működik kettőnk közt, de kinevetett, és azt mondta, majd rájövök, hogy milyen szépen nézünk ki egymás mellett, és ezt kár lenne elrontani. Pedig amikor találkoztunk, olyan értelmesnek és kedvesnek tűnt… - ingatta a férfi kétkedve fejét.

- Mit tegyek veled most Stokes? – mosolygott rá Sara bíztatóan.

- Lenne egy javaslatom, de előre szólok, ígérd meg, nem gyilkolsz le, ha elmondom! – Nicky meleg tekintetében a könnyek mellett a remény szikrája is felcsillant egy pillanatra.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni? – a lány intuíciói tökéletesen működtek, és ez most sem volt másként.

- Arra gondoltam, ha Jenny rájönne, hogy van valakim, azt a hihetetlen nagy én tudata nem bírná el, és otthagyna… - nézett rá a férfi sokatmondóan.

- Csak ehhez kellene egy barátnő. Nem igaz? – Sara fejében összeálltak a kirakós darabkái, és egy cseppet sem tetszett neki, amit látott.

- Azt hiszem, fölösleges magyarázkodnom. Azzal a hihetetlenül éles eszeddel már mindent összekombináltál – mosolygott rá bűnbánóan a férfi.

- Tudod, ez nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalom a hízelgésre – a helyszínelő lány szeme szinte szikrákat szórt a méregtől.

- Sara, kérlek szépen, nagyon szépen – nézett rá kiskutyatekintettel a férfi.

- Mondd, miért nem Catherine-t találod meg az ilyen eszement ötleteiddel? – kérdezte a lány.

- Elismerem, iszonyú nehéz volt eléd állni, és megmondani, hogy nem vagyok egy szakértő a nők terén. Ugye nem baj, ha Cathtel ezt nem játszom el? – mosolyogott rá cinkosan a férfi. Sara bármennyire mérges volt a férfira, jólesett neki, hogy barátja megbízik benne, és ezzel nem akart visszaélni.

- Hajaj, Sidle fogod Te még ezt bánni! – korholta magát Sara, mialatt kiszállt kocsijából és Nick lakása felé vette az irányt. Kezében ott csörgött a férfi lakáskulcsa, amit tegnap kölcsönadott neki kis színjátékukhoz. A lány még most sem értette, hogyan volt képes ebbe belemenni. Nem merte önmagának sem bevallani, de Nick széles mosolyának és mogyoróbarna tekintetének együttese sok mindenre képes. Elővette a kulcsot, és kicsit remegő kézzel nyitotta ki a zárat. – Légy meglepett! – emlékeztette még utoljára önmagát, mikor belépett a nappaliba, ott találva Nicket egy meglehetősen felturbózott szőkeséggel. – Nem is férfiből lenne, ha nem ilyen nőket szedne fel mindig! – gondolta a lány.

- Ó, szia _egyetlenem_, hogyhogy ilyen korán hazajöttél? – kérdezte Nick zavartan, Jennyre sandítva, majd mikor biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke lány nem figyel, egy apró kacsintást küldött Sarának.

- Gondoltam megleplek kedvesem, de azt hiszem, te nyertél. Szabad tudnom ki ez a nő veled? – a helyszínelő lány igyekezett minél mérgesebbnek tűnni, pedig legszívesebben hangos nevetésben tört volna ki.

- Nicky, édesem mégis ki ez a nő? – kérdezte Jenny affektáló hangon.

- Tudod, _édesem_, én a barátnője vagyok, de arra kíváncsi lennék, hogy Te ki vagy? – nézett rá Sara vészjóslóan.

- Nicky, Te azt mondtad, hogy nincs barátnőd? – a lány nem csak a feje tetején, lelkileg is teljesen szőke volt.

- Tudod, _édesem_, a férfiak sok mindent összehantáznak egy röpke pásztoróráért – a helyszínelő lány kioktató hangneme saját magát is meglepte. Jennynek lassan mégis leesett a tantusz, és villámló tekintettel meredt Nickre, miközben felpattant a kanapéról.

- Egy hazug disznó vagy, nálam sosem fogsz jobbat találni, de az már a Te bajod! – hisztériázott sipító hangon, majd szélsebesen távozott, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Még hogy nem fogok nála jobbat találni! Ha egy ideig senkit nem találok az is jobb lesz! – sóhajtotta a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő megkönnyebbülten.

- Azért nem kell papnak vonulnod, mert épp belenyúltál a sűrűjébe! – kacsintott rá Sara, miközben ő is lehuppant a kanapéra a férfi mellé.

- Sara, köszönöm, nem is tudom, hogy háláljam meg! – mosolygott rá Nick hálásan.

- Úgy, hogy soha többet nem kérsz tőlem ilyesmit! – nézett rá komolyan a lány. A szíve mélyén ő is örült, hogy ennyivel megúszták, és a szőke ciklont nem kellett sokáig győzködni feleslegességéről.

- Egy általam készített vacsorához mit szólsz?

- Stokes, ugye nincs több nő a rovásodon? – ráncolta össze szemöldökét Sara.

- Minden hátsó szándék nélkül gondoltam! – meresztett rá nagy szemeket a férfi, miközben azon imádkozott, a plafon ne szakadjon a fejére a nagy hazudozásról. Ugyanis az igazat megvallva már régóta érzett valamit kolléganője iránt, de nem mert és nem is tudott tisztába kerülni vele. A folyamatos flörtölgetésük már-már megszokott játékká csendesedett, és senki nem gondolt semmit mögé. A mostani események azonban csak fokozták Sara iránt táplált vonzalmát. - Hány nő lenne képes ezt érted megtenni? – kérdezte saját magától. Nick ugyanúgy a párkeresés rögös útját járta, mint mindenki, és hiába gondolták róla közelebbi munkatársai is azt, hogy a jóképű cowboy, aki minden nőt megkaphat, akit csak akar, ez mégsem volt így. A legáhítottabb nő itt ült tőle fél méterre, és mégsem volt az övé. Ahogy beléhasított a felismerés, soha ilyen magányosnak nem érezte még magát.

- Nicky, minden rendben? – érintette meg Sara a karját óvatosan. A férfi jólesően beleborzongott az érintés okozta vibrálásba. A lány szeme teve volt aggódással és… szeretettel. A helyszínelő óvatosan közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megsimogatta a lány arcát.

- És most sincs semmi hátsó szándékod? – vágott vissza Sara, de cinizmus helyett jóval több gyengédség volt hangjában.

- Sara Sidle, veled csakis tisztességes szándékaim vannak! – cirógatta a nő nyakát vágyakozástól elfúló hangon.

- Azt hiszem egy vacsoráról volt szó! – pattant fel hirtelen a lány a kanapéról. Nem tudta mire vélni barátja viselkedését, és bármennyire jólesett neki a férfi figyelme, nem akart egy újabb trófea lenni Nick Stokes gyűjteményében.

- Sara, mi a baj? – kérdezte a helyszínelő férfi tanácstalanul.

- Semmi… csak… csak annyi… csak annyi, hogy… hogy nem szeretném én is így végezni, mint Jenny, így jobb, ha bele se kezdünk semmibe! – a lány őszinteségével saját magát is meglepte.

- Hogyan hiheted azt, hogy úgy kezelnélek, mint Jennyt? – fakadt ki a férfi.

- Mégis mi okod lenne rá, hogy nem? – ütötte tovább a vasat a lány.

- Ezer és még egy: először is a barátom vagy, a legjobb barátom, másodszor évek óta ismerlek, és hosszú ideje dolgozunk együtt, harmadszor, nem ismerek mást, akivel jobban el tudnám tölteni a szabad időmet, mint veled, és… - hirtelen megakadt a hang a torkán. Tudta, hogy amit mondani készül, annak nagy súlya van, és ő is csak ebben a pillanatban lett vele tisztában, de annál jobban érezte bizonyosságát. Felállt a kanapéról, közelebb lépett a lányhoz, megfogta két kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Szeretlek! Szeretlek, Sara Sidle, jobban, mint bárki mást! Ott voltál minden nap az orrom előtt, és én balga módon máshol kerestem a boldogságot. Tényleg igaz, hogy azt a kincset a legnehezebb észre venni, ami a szemünk előtt van… - az utolsó szavakat szinte már suttogta. A helyszínelő lány szíve vadul kalapált a férfi hirtelen kirohanásától. Amennyire boldog volt, legalább annyira félt is. Eddig minden kapcsolata kudarcba fulladt, ő legalábbis így érezte mindről. Már nem is mert megbízni senkiben. A kétkedés és reménykedés vívott ádáz küzdelmet lelkében. Nick nem tudta hogyan győzhetné meg Sarát, de pontosan érezte a gyötrődését. Óvatosan, mint egy törékeny porcelándíszt, a karjaiba zárta, és remélte, a belőle áradó szeretet és nyugalom eljut a lányhoz. – Nicky, mit is mondtál arról a vacsoráról? – a férfi gyengéden simogatta a haját, minden mozdulata gondoskodással volt telve, mikor Sara hosszú idő után megtörte a csendet, de hangjában egy szemernyi kétkedés nem volt, sokkal inkább várakozás. A fiatal helyszínelő arcán boldog mosoly terült szét, miközben homlokon csókolta a szeretett nőt, és még közelebb húzta magához.

- Vége -


End file.
